A change in destiny
by AslansHow24
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by all the scouts but one, so she moves away, only to return 3 years later to chaos and mayhem. Now she must do the unthinkable, but will she be able to forgive the sailor scouts in the process.
1. Hurt

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**It was pointed out to me that the other version lacked emotion and detail, so here is the rewrite. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter one: Hurt**

Usagi Tsukino was at home when she recieved the call on her communicator. There was a youma at the local park, believed to be the work of Queen Beryl. Rei sounded frazzeled on the phone. Usagi transformed and ran as fast as she could towards the park. Half way there She was stopped by Emerald. The green haired beauty smirked at her and snapped her fingers. two youma appeared out of no where and attacked her.

"Moon Tiara Action" She shouted, hurling her tiara, but it didn't even dent the youma. One youma emitted blue smoke causing Usagi to gasp and choke. She didn't notice the youma behind her until it grabbed her by the throat. She tried to speak but she was slowly being choked. Emerald smirked again and watched in satisfaction. Usagi kicked the youma in the shin and it released her. She tried to run but was hit by an exploding fireball. The blast knocked her to the ground. She tried to move but the pain was too much. as her eyes closed her last thought was the Sailor Senshi.

"Where is she?" Rei bellowed, holding the youma off with her fire attacks. Ami tried to talk but there was smoke everywhere. Makoto ran forward.

"Supreme thunder" She cried, eliminating the last of the youma. When they regrouped, Rei was furious.

"I called her thirty minutes ago" She barked.

"Maybe something came up" Minako suggested. "I can't always get away"

"But you're famous" Rei snapped. "You have an excuse" Minako shrugged.

"Well, Artemis and I better head back. I have a demo CD to do tommorow." She detransformed and jogged away from the park. Rei turned to the others.

"This is the last straw" She said, "Usagi has been late a lot. She's a princess, she should start acting like it"

"I agree" Mamoru said. "She is clumsy and she is never on time. What kind of princess is she? I've been thinking about this for awhile, and I think we should eliminate her" Ami gasped.

"You mean, kill her?" She asked in disbelief. Mamoru looked at her in surprise.

"No" He said. "I mean from the group. If she can't be a team player, Than she can't be on the team" The girls looked at each other. The plan sounded good to them.

"Tommorow than" Makoto said. They nodded and left the park. Luna had heard the entire conversation, but she couldn't believe it. How could they do this to Usagi. She had to find Minako and Artemis.

Minako was in her hotel room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She said. the door opened and Luna entered the room.

"Minako, Artemis you have to do something. Tommorow Rei, Ami, Mako-chan, and Mamoru are going to kick Usagi out" She said in a rush. Minako stood up.

"What, but they can't. We have to fulfill the mission from the past life and protect Usagi. Don't they realize that she'll be an easy target if she's got no one protecting her?" Minako exclaimed. She grabbed her coat and rushed out of the room.

Usagi woke up in a hospital bed with an IV stuck in her arm.

"Where am I?" She asked. The nurse in the room answered her.

"Jubann Medical Center" She replied. "you were found lying in the street badly hurt. Do you remember what happened at all?"

"There was a youma attack." Usagi whispered. "Sailor Moon tried to help me but got wounded." The nurse nodded. She had expected a response like that. There had been more and more attacks recently. Infact, Usagi occupied the last available hospital bed.

"Do you have any family to call?" The nurse asked. Usagi didn't want her parents involved in this mess.

"No" She said quickly. "When can I be released?"

"We still have to run some tests, but this afternoon should be okay" The nurse replied leaving the room. Usagi reached for the phone next to her bed and dialed the shrine. Mamoru answered.

"Konichiwa" He said into the phone.

"Mamoru, Where are the girls?" Usagi asked. "I need to speak to them"

"They're here" He replied. "Listen Usagi, The girls and I have been talking and We don't think you are right for the team"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked. Mamoru sighed.

"It's not that we don't like you, but you need to show up when we call you and frankly, you've been late a lot. We want you to take a break until you can act more like Princess Serenity. Also, I don't think we should date anymore. Goodbye Usagi" He hung up without letting her say anything. Usagi stared at the phone in disbelief.

"Nani" She whispered, not being able to believe what she just heard. Kicked out, just like that. They didn't even here what she had to say. A tear slid down her cheek, but she brushed it away angrily. Who cared what they thought. The tears fell more heavily and she tried to brush them away but the sting of his words still hurt. Maybe he was wrong, She'd go to the shrine when she was released and see what the girls had to say for themselves.


	2. Run away

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**It was pointed out to me that the other version lacked emotion and detail, so here is the rewrite. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter two: Run away**

When Usagi was released from the hospital, She headed over to the shrine to get some answers. She told herself that no matter what, She wasn't going to cry. From a distance she saw Minako walking away from the shrine. She wondered if Rei and Minako had had another fight. When she entered the shrine, her friends just stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked harshly.

"I came to see if everyone was okay, and to apologize for not being there" Usagi told her. Makoto stood up.

"Apology is not accepted. We really needed you. Didn't you here what Mamoru said on the phone?" She asked.

"Yes" Usagi whispered, "But I thought maybe, if you'd let me explain..." Ami cut her off.

"There's nothing to explain" She snapped. "Come back when you can act like Serenity" Usagi looked at the faces of her three friends. She couldn't believe that they would do this for her. A tear trickled down her cheek, but she brushed it away. Not knowing what to say, she left the shrine and headed to her house. Once there she called her best friend Naru and asked her to come over. When Naru arrived Usagi was a mess. She was throwing things around her room and screaming. Naru dropped her purse and ran over to her friend, grabbing Usagi's hands.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" She asked calming the blonde down. Usagi sat on the edge of her bed and as she cried, She told Naru what had transpired, now that Naru knew that she was Sailor Moon there was nothing to hide. Naru could not believe that Usagi's friends would do this to her.

"I'm leaving" Usagi whispered. "I am going to go study in America and live with my Aunt Keiko." Naru nodded, knowing that there was no way she would be able to talk Usagi out of it. She helped her friend pack and they took a taxi to the airport.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Naru asked her friend. Usagi nodded.

"I have to Naru-chan" She said. "I'll miss you and my family, but I need to start over, away from here. Please give these letters to them for me" She handed four envelopes to Naru and the other girl took them. Than she hugged Usagi tightly.

"Motoki-kun and I will miss you" She said. Usagi wiped a tear from her eye.

"I know. I'll miss you guys too" She said. Her flight was announced on the intercom.

"I'd better go. I'll write to you, I promise" Usagi said crossing her heart. She hurried to the terminal and boarded the train. she felt sad about leaving her old life behind. Naru wiped the tears from her eyes as the plane took off. She slowly walked out of the airport and flagged a taxi. Minako was at the recording studio when she heard a commotion. A young girl was struggling with two guards.

"I have to see her, please" The girl begged. "It's important" Minako opened the door.

"Let her in" She commanded. The two guards let the girl go and she hurried to Minako. She was clutching an envelope.

"Usagi-chan says you are friends" She said. "My name is Naru and I am Usagi's friend too. She asked me to give this to you" She handed the envelope to Minako and turned to go.

"Wait" Minako said. She opened her purse and pulled out two concert tickets and handed them to Naru.

"Thank you" Naru said and rushed out of the studio. Minako slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. As she read it, tears filled her eyes.

"_Dear Minako,_

_I am sorry to have to tell you this, But by the time you recieve this letter I will be gone. You have always been good to me, even taking on my idenity to keep me safe, But the other scouts have kicked me out and there is nothing I can do to change that. Inside this envelope you will find my new number and address and name. Please stay in contact, This is not good bye forever, _

_I will be back, _

_Serena" _

Minako sighed. She had thought that her talk with the scouts would do some good, but apparently not.

**Flashback**

_Minako stormed into the crown arcade where the scouts were meeting. _

_"How could you even consider turning your backs on Usagi. That's is totally unlike any of you" She said angrily. _

_"Minako, it was the last straw. She's not going to be permantely out, only until she gets her act together" Rei said. "calm down"_

_"Calm down? How can you aske me to calm down when you are planning some sort of mutiny" She spat. "That's right, it's mutiny to turn on her like this. There was probably a good reason she didn't show tonight and I want you to stop this nonsense. We need her and she needs us. Got It! I am still the leader around here, so back off" _

**End of flash back**

When her plane landed, Usagi stretched.

"What a long plane ride" She muttered. When she got off the airplane she spotted someone who seemed to be waiting for her. He looked familiar. As she got closer, she saw that it was Zoicite, one of Beryl's generls. He had saved her life once, but she thought he was dead. She walked over to him.

"Zoicite" She said nonchalantly. He smiled at her.

"What's going on? I thought you were dead?" She said. He nodded.

"I was, but your mother, Queen Selenity cleansed me and brought me back. She said you needed help and wanted me and the others to look out for you" He replied, brushing his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes. Usagi grinned.

"I couldn't ask for a better protector" She said. "I still am very greatful to you for saving me"

"One thing I don't know is why you are here instead of Japan, and why aren't your scouts or prince helping you?" Zoicite asked. Usagi sighed.

"They kicked me out" She said, running a hand through one of her pigtails. Zoicite couldn't believe it.

"Anyway, I'm laying low for awhile, just until I can gather my wits about me and cool down" Usagi told him. "I have even changed my name to an American name."

"Really, what is it?" Zoicite asked.

"From now on I'd like to be called Serena. It is a condensed version of Serenity" Usagi replied.

"Okay, Serena it is. Here I am known as Zachary" Zoicite replied. Serena smiled. Life was going to be great.

Rei was working on her scrying when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it she recognized Naru, a girl from Usagi's school.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Naru shifted a bit and pulled an envelope out of her bag.

"Usagi asked me to give this to you" She said. Then she turned and jogged away from the shrine.

"Thank you" Rei called after her. She opened the letter and read it.

_"Dear Rei, Ami and Makoto,_

_I am sorry for being such a burden. I didn't realize how much I had to live up to. I had hoped that you could accept me for who I am today and not who I was 1000 years ago. That wasn't even me, that was a past me. Serenity and I are two different people, I have talked to her even, and we are nothing alike. I may be the princess but for your information, I don't want to be the princess I was. Serenity thought of nothing but Endymion. She destroyed planets for him and the moon kingdom. I don't want to be her. She wasn't perfect and neither am I. I have left Japan for awhile to perfect my skills. Hopefully when I return I will be able to forgive you for the harsh words I have received. inside this envelope you will recieve a small disk. watch it on Ami's computer and it will how you where I was during the youma attack. I think you'll find it worth seeing. _

_Sincerely Usagi" _

"What have we done" Rei whispered. She pressed the emergency button on her communicator. "Emergency meeting, now" She said.

Mamoru Chiba was just leaving his apartment when he ran into Naru.

"Mamoru, I was just looking for you" She said pulling out an envelope. "Usagi wanted me to give this to you" She turned and jogged away. Mamoru opened it and froze as the pendant he had given Usagi fell out along with a note.

"_Dear Mamoru,_

_I loved you with all my heart and you dashed it to pieces. I wish you could understand that Our past lives are not who we are today, but who we were 1000 years ago. We don't even have to be together, we fell in love on our own, or so I thought. But if you were only dating me because we dated in our past life than that's low. I am sorry I am not perfect, Serenity wasn't either. She destroyed Earth, I am not going to let that happen again. I have left for a while and please don't attempt to find me. I will come back when I am good and ready. _

_Usagi" _

Mamoru closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek.

Ikuko was cooking dinner when the doorbell ran. Answering it she saw Naru, Usagi's best friend on the door step.

"Hello Naru, have you seen Usagi?" Ikuko asked. "She didn't come back last night" Naru sighed.

"She asked me to give you this" She replied holding out the envelope. After Naru left, Ikuko read the letter aloud to Shingo and Kenji.

"_Dear Mama, Papa and Shingo,_

_This may come as a shock to you but the legend of the Moon princess and her kingdom are true. I didn't want to tell you this before, but I am Sailor Moon and I am also The princess of The moon. 1000 years ago The Earth and the Moon were two countries full of abundance and peace until The princess, (Me) fell in love with Prince Endymion of Earth. our love was forbidden and as such caused a war between the two great nations. Endymion's own guard struck him down and Serenity could not bear losing him that she destroyed the Earth and the Moon with her power. Now 1000 years later I have a chance to live a life free of the past but to do that I must move on alone. I will write to you when I get to America. I love you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Usagi Tsukino_

Ikuko burst into tears while her husband comforted her. She was worried that she'd never see her baby girl again.


	3. Four years later

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**It was pointed out to me that the other version lacked emotion and detail, so here is the rewrite. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter three: Four years later**

It had been four years since Serena walked away from Jubann, Japan. She wrote to Minako, Naru and her family often and was kept up to date with the going ons happening in Japan but one day Serena got a letter and she knew that it was time to return

_Dear Usagi,_

_We need your help. I know that the other scouts were harsh with you but things have been getting worse. There are more and more youma attacks everyday and the hospitals are slowly filling up again. Naru and Motoki are among the many citizens of Japan in a coma because of this new development. The scouts are ready to apologize and I hope you come back. We need you, We want you to come back._

_Minako Aino._

Serena sighed and folded the letter. She turned to Zach.

"I must return" She said softly. "I want you and the others to come with me" Zach looked a little nervous.

"It wasn't your fault Zach. Queen Beryl brainwashed you and the others. My friends will understand, I promise." Serena said encouragingly. Zach nodded.

"We are prepared to go with you wherever you go" He said bowing. Serena sighed. No matter how many times she tried, the generals insisted on bowing.

"Let's go" She said. Now, it had been four years and Serena was a completely different person than she had been when she left. Her hair was no longer done up in the meatball style she always had, but rather hung down. She had it cut to her middle back and layered with streaks of silver in her blonde hair.

Minako had received a call from Usagi/Serena asking the pop star to meet her at the airport. Minako had agreed as long as she could wear a disguise so she would not be recognized. She spotted Usagi right away. The girl looked different and she had the four generals with her, just like she had said. She knew that Usagi would not be able to recognize her so she ran toward the other girl.

"Usagi-chan, it's wonderful to see you" She exclaimed. Usagi smiled. She knew this must be Minako.

"Please, call me Serena. That's who I am now" She replied. Minako nodded.

"Okay. I did what you requested. I told the others to meet me at the crown arcade at 4:00" She said. Serena nodded appreciatively.

Rei, Ami, Makoto, Luna and Mamoru waited in the meeting room. Suddenly the door opened and Minako entered. Another girl was with her, One that they didn't recognize. She seemed to be about 19 or 20, the same age as most of them. She was wearing a tight mini skirt and knee high high heeled boots. she wore a blue halter top and her dark hair had streaks of silver in it. She looked cool. Minako took off her disguise and came further into the room. That was when they noticed the generals behind the other girl.

"What are they doing here?" Rei asked harshly.

"Calm down Rei" Minako commanded. "They are here on behalf of the princess. Not a negative word shall be said against them. What happened in the past, stays in the past, got it" Rei frowned but nodded.

"Who's your friend, Minako?" Mamoru asked. Minako smiled.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Serena Moon" She said. She had discussed things with Serena who wanted to keep her idenity a secret for awhile. "She will be with us for awhile"

"Does she know who we are?" Rei asked.

"Yes Rei, she does" Minako replied. Serena smiled.

"I am pleased to meet all of you" She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. That night, Serena was getting ready for bed in her hotel suite when she felt the presence of a youma.

The sailor scouts were trying to battle the youma but it was too strong. suddenly the youma was hit with something and they all turned to see Sailor Moon but she looked different. Her blonde hair was no longer in pig tails and it had a streak of silver in it. her skirt was white with a blue fringe and the bow was light pink. her boots were silver and a tiara appeared on her head.

"I am Princess Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you" She said, hurling an attack at the youma. The scouts were astonished. Princess Sailor Moon was different than the previous one when Usagi was possessed. They realized that she must have come to her full power.


	4. Sailor Moon and Serena

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**It was pointed out to me that the other version lacked emotion and detail, so here is the rewrite. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Four: Sailor Moon/Serena**

Once the youma was gone, Sailor Moon detransformed and everyone realized it was Serena.

"Usagi?" Rei asked curiously. Serena smirked.

"I go by the name of Serena now." She told them, before running away out of the park. The generals bowed low.

"You have to excuse Serena" Jason said calmly. "She can be a bit overbearing" With that said, the generals dissapeared.

"Why didn't Usagi want us to know that she was here?" Mamoru mused. He had missed his Usako, but if Serena was indeed Usagi, it looked as though she had already moved on.

The generals reached the place where Serena was staying, they were surprised to find her passed out on the couch. Jason knelt down beside her.

"Serena, darling are you okay?" He asked gently. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Jason" She whispered. "I'm going to die" The generals looked at each other shocked.

"Why?" Zach asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to bear it if his angel died. Serena smiled.

"Don't look so sad" She said. "I did my part to make this world a better place to live. But you can't stop this, Zach, there is no cure"

"Are you sick?" Kent asked. Serena nodded slowly.

"I have Moon Fever" She told them. Zach's blood ran cold. He remembered all about Moon Fever.

"She's right. There is no cure" He turned to her. "But how did you get it?" She sighed trying to remember.

"I don't know" She said. Just than there was a bright light and Queen Serenity appeared. She knelt by her daughter's side.

"Your majesty" The generals bowed. "How did She get it? She's an earthling now! " Zach said softly. Serenity nodded.

"That may be true, But when I sent Serenity to Earth she was bound to Prince Endymione, which is why she ran into him so many times before it was revealed that they were lovers 1000 years ago. I had to bind them together to keep my daughter from dying soon after Ikuko gave birth. For those of you who don't know, A Lunarian can only be on earth for four months at a time. Never did it occur to me that this might happen. When Mamoru broke up with Usagi, he cut the chain of love that bound them together, causing her to be a target for Moon Fever as she became more and more Lunarian. four months ago, the last bit of Lunarian blood was restored in her veins. Now she has Moon Fever and there is only one way to help her and that by binding her to another Earthling. That person would have to be willing to nurse her back to health and go with her everywhere, and be her sole protector." Everyone turned to stare at Zach. They knew that he had a thing for Serena and that he'd follow her to the ends of the earth

"I'll do it" He said immediately. Queen Serenity nodded and vanished. Zach knelt beside Serena as there was a knock on the door. Jason answered it and was surprised to see a senshi that he did not recognize. She had long green hair and held a long staff.

"May I come in?" She asked. Jason allowed her to enter.

"Who are you?" Kent asked.

"My name is Setsuna, and I am Sailor Pluto, Senshi of time and space" She told them. "Queen Serenity sent me to perform the bonding ritual" Zach nodded and stood up.

"Tell me what I have to do" He said. Sailor Pluto smiled. She was glad that the Princess would always be protected and she knew how Loyal the generals could be.

* * *

Minako sighed deeply. She knew that there was no way that Serena was going to take Mamoru back. She almost felt sorry for the man. Almost. She sat stroking Artemis's fur.

"Artemis, I feel a pain" Minako said softly. "As if someone is hurting" Artemis knew that it was time to tell Venus the truth of the stuff she had not remembered.

"Minako, I was waiting for you to recover the rest of your memory" He told her. "But the time has come for you to know that when we all lived on the moon, you were the leader because you were Serenity's younger sister" Minako stared at him. "We were waiting to see if the princess would come out in you on your own. Your mother married a prince of Venus aligning the two planets."

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" Minako asked. "We talked to her" Artemis nudged her cheek comfortingly.

"In the past life, you were sworn to do what it took to protect you sister, even though you were younger. with that, the enemy couldn't know who you really were, so Princess Selena/Selenity died and you became Sailor Venus/Minako leader of the Sailor Scouts. not even the scouts learned of your true idenity. To the kingdom, and the universe, the youngest Moon child died of an unknown ailment. It hurt your mother, to not be able to love you and cherish you, and to make it more real, your memories of time at the crystal palace were erased." Minako stared out the window, thoughtfully.

"What happens when the enemy finds out?" She whispered. Queen Serenity appeared before.

"Selenity darling, the time has come for you to regain your true power and potential." She said. "But first, you must remember the past" She touched Minako's head softly.

Memories

_Hey, Selenity, look at me, I'm flying" Selenity's older sister had just recieved her moon wings. Selenity sighed. She wished she could have wings too, but she knew she would have to wait another year. _

_"Serenity, be careful" She called. Serenity made a face, but landed gracefully. _

_"You sound like mother" She pouted. Both girls giggled. _

_"Serenity (Serene), what is going on?" Selenity (Selene) "You aren't yourself" Serene barely heard her. "Are you listening"_

_"What!" Serene snapped, startling her sister. She had never yelled before. "I'm sorry" Serene said quietlu, but it was too late, the damage was done/ _

_"Do you, Princess Selenity, vow to protect your sister until the end of time?" Kin Chaos asked. _

_"I do" Selenity said. He touched her forhead. Her long hair became shorter. When he released her, she fell to the ground. The moon from her forehead was gone. She looked up. _

_"where am I?" She asked._

_Sailor Venus watched in horror as Prince Endymione was struck down. _

_"Endymione" Serenity cried. She knelt beside him, the crystal shone brighter. _

_"Serenity, no!!" Venus cried, but it was too late. The moon was engulfed in light. _

_"Serenity" Each scout whispered. _

End of memories.

Tears filled Minako's eyes as she knelt before her mother. Serenity smiled.

"Arise, my child" She said. Minako stood up and Serenity once again placed a hand on her forhead. Minako's short layered hair became long and coiled into the style in which Queen Serenity and Serena/Usagi wore. A golden moon shone on her forhead. "From this day fourth, you shall be known as Selena, and in your scout form, Princess Sailor Venus" Queen Serenity said. "You are still to protect the royal bloodline as you and Serena are the last remaining heirs to the throne." Selena looked up as her mother vanished. a wand like Serena's appeared in her hand, but the hand was orange and instead of a moon, it was the planet Venus. There was no crystal because The eldest of the moon bloodline got to weild it. Selena detransformed. She knew that she could no longer be a singer, but as long Serena was safe, She would be happy.


	5. Princess Selenity

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**It was pointed out to me that the other version lacked emotion and detail, so here is the rewrite. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Five: Princess Selenity**

Minako sighed. Queen Serenity had already left. Now she knew what she had to do, as Selene. She would still be Sailor Venus, but Serenity had explained that her transformation would be more like her sister's. In this life time, She would appear to be Serena's twin sister, instead of being younger.

"Artemis, I have to go see Serena" She said. Artemis nodded and hopped onto Minako's shoulder.

Jason was cooking dinner for everyone when the door bell rang. He opened it and stared speechless at the girl on the front step. It couldn't be. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Jediete, Aren't you going to let me in" She demanded. His mouth dropped even further.

"Selenity" He whispered. She smirked.

"What's it to ya." She walked past him and entered the house. He followed her.

"We thought you were dead" He told her. She nodded.

"I know. But I've always been there" She replied. She looked more like Minako that Serena looked like Usagi, She Jason was able to figure out how she had always been there.

"Does Serena know?" Jason asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did" Selena said. "Where is she?"

"Resting" Jason replied. As it turned out, Serena had already figured out who Minako was, and Luna had emphasized the fact. They all sat down to dinner, but when Jason placed it on the table, They promptly lost thier appetites. Serena poked hers with a fork.

"Jason, what is this?" She asked.

"It's spagetti" He told them. She looked at it again. The sauce looked like vomit. No one else was willing to try it, so Serena put a forkful in her mouth. Suddenly she started gagging asnd ran to the sink to wash her mouth out.

"Um, I'll order pizza" Zach said leaving the table. Jason sighed and Selena felt bad for him.

"I could always have Makoto teach you how to cook." She said. Jason shrugged.

"Maybe" He replied. Selena stood up.

"I have to go take care of something. Tell Serena that I'll be back" Selena said. Once she was out of the house, She took on her princess transformation.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and Mamoru were at the shrine when a beautiful Princess appeared. 

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"Don't you recognize me Rei?" The princess asked. She detransformed to show them who she was, even though her hair was now in the odango style.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" Makoto asked.

"I'm sure some of you remember, if vaguely, of Princess Serenity's younger sister, who died of a sickness. Well I am Princess Selenity. I never died, I was turned into Minako, Sailor Venus and leader of the scouts to protect My older sister. To keep the enemy from finding out, My father erased my memories and put out word that I was dead. Than he brought me to you, to train you to fight for the kingdom. I am highly dissapointed at your treatment of My sister, which nearly got her killed. She is recovering right now, With new friends by her side" Selenity stalked out of the shrine, with the others staring after her.

* * *

Michiru Kaiu and Haruka Tenoh were playing with thier adopted daughter Hotaru (No slash in this, thier jusy good friends) when Selenity appeared. The light was blinding. 

"Sailors Neptune, Uranus and Saturn" She said. "The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny and protect the princess." She pointed a finger and the planetarian symbol appeared on thier forheads. Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka stood up.

"We accept" They said unanimously.


	6. Family

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**It was pointed out to me that the other version lacked emotion and detail, so here is the rewrite. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Six: Family**

Serena finally decided that it was time to go visit her family. She hadn't told them that she was coming, because she wanted it to be a surprise. Nervously, She rang the doorbell and smiled when she heard someone running to the door. The door swung open and she smiled as Shingo stared at her. He was a lot taller now and he was growing into a handsome young man.

"Hey Shingo" She said, grinning. Shingo's eyes widened.

"Usagi!" He shouted hugging her until she was sure that her bones would break. When he finally let go, she was able to step into the house.

"Are mama and poppa here?" She asked. Shingo nodded. Just than Ikuko entered the room.

"Shingo dear who was..." She stopped when she saw Serena. Tears filled her eyes as she ran to hug her daughter.

"I missed you" She said squeezing Serena so hard the poor girl could hardly breath. Once She had been reunited with all her family, They sat down to a nice hot dinner.

"So I want to know about everything that happened in the Americas" Ikuko said as they ate. Serena sighed.

"You know everything Mama" She said exasperatedly. "I wrote to you every day" Ikuko smiled.

"Well where are those nice young gentlemen that you wrote about?" Ikuko asked. Kenji stiffened. He didn't want to think about a bunch of College guys hanging around his daughter. Usagi grinned.

"Thye're adjusting to Japan" She said. "You'll meet them tommorow" Just than there was a knock on the door. Sammy answered and came back with a dark haired man. Serena stood up.

"Kent, what's wrong?" She asked.

"There was an attack on the house. We think the attackers were after you. Jason tried to hold them off but he's in critical condition. Nathan went to get Selena." Kent told her. The fear in his eyes was evident. Kent rarely lost it but Jason was like a younger brother to him.

"Who's Selena?" Sammy asked.

"Never mind. I'll explain everything later" Serena said grabbing her coat. When She reached the house, there were dark clouds circling it, She began running.

"Wait" Kent called. "The enemy..." It was too late. Prince Demando swooped down and grabbed Serena. Kent drew his sword.

"Let her go Demando" He hissed. Demando smirked and in a puff of smoke, he and Serena were gone. Kent ran into the house where Zach was trying to stop the bleeding in Jason's stomach.

"He took her. I couldn't stop him" Kent said. Zach looked from Kent to Jason, just as Selena and Nathan ran into the room. Selena assesed the situation.

"Where's Serena?" She asked.

"Demando has her" Kent said softly. Selena sighed.

"I am going back to my Minako form. We can't let the enemy know that there are two powerful princesses until the time is right." She headed for the door. "I am rallying the scouts together, We need all the help we can get" She rushed out the door. Jason's eyes fluttered open.

"Take...care...of...her" He gasped out.

"Stay with me" Zach pleaded. "You can't die" Jason shook his head painfully.

"It's too late" He whispered. "Too late" His head fell back against the pillow as his eyes closed for the last time. Zach stared at his best friend and brother forlornly and gently brushed the hair from Jason's eyes. Tears made thier way to the corner of his eyes and when he turned to Kent there was anger and hatred in his vivid green eyes.

"I will avenge Jason, Demando will know the wrath of my power" He vowed.


	7. Saphir

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**Chapter seven: **Saphir

Serena awoke with a start. Had it all been a dream? She sat up and realized with dread that she was in some sort of dungeon. Her brooch was gone. Just than Prince Demando's Brother Saphir entered the room.

"What am I doing here?" Serena asked. Saphir sighed.

"Esmeraude and Demando have brought you here as bait. Since your refusal of Demando, he has sworn to get back at you by whatever means neccesary" Saphir told her.

"What about you?" Serena asked.

"I don't agree with my brother's methods. He was never one to let go easily" Saphir explained. Saphir sat down on the edge of the cold cot. Serena leaned against the wall.

"Is Jason..." She trailed off, fearing the worse. Saphir lowered his eyes.

"I watched through the spyglass. Jason is dead" He replied. Serena stood up.

"I have to get out of here" She said urgently. "Please help me" Saphir sighed.

"I can try, but if we get caught, Demando will kill me" He said. Serena gasped.

"He'd kill his own brother?" She asked, astonished. Saphir nodded.

"I will be back" He promised. After Saphir had left the dungeon, he hurried to his lab. There had to be some way that he could smuggle Serena out, without being caught.

"Don't even try it" Came Esmeraude's voice. She stepped out of the shadows and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Saphir asked feigning innocence. Esmeraude shook her head.

"Demando and I know what you're up to" She hissed. "And if you even attempt to rescue her, I will make sure you die a painful death" She turned on her heel and stalked away. Saphir grew worried. If they already knew his plan, any attempt would be futile. He picked up the brooch that he had grabbed before Demando could see it. Using his magic, he cloaked it over so that only he and friends of the princess could see it. If he had any hope rescuing her, she would need it. He smiled and headed down to the kitchen, Where one of Demando's servants was getting ready to take some food to the dungeons. He secretly slipped the brooch onto the tray.

Serena sighed angrily. How could Demando do this. She had to get free so she could heal Jason. A tear slid down her cheek. Just than a tray was pushed into the room through a small slot. She walked over to it and found a hunk of bread and a glass of water and her brooch. She stared at it for a second. As she picked it up, she found a note.

_Dear Serenity,_

_I am having trouble. The brooch will help you. Esmeraude and Demando know about my plan. I am working on contacting your friends. Demando may visit you, or he may not. Kepp that in mind. Sincerely,_

_Saphir_

The sailor scouts, including Neptune, Uranus and Saturn were assembled at the generals house.

Minako stood in front of them.

"Okay, we know that the enemy has Serena" She turned to Ami. "Can you track her with your computer?" Ami took out her laptop.

"I can try" She replied. Just then, Saphir appeared before them.

"What do you want?" Makoto hissed, getting into a fighting position.

"Relax, I am here on behalf of Serenity" Saphir said.

"I don't believe you" Makoto hissed. Rei stood up.

"Guys, we have to listen to him. I get no bad vibes" She said. Makoto sat back down.

"Serenity is being used as bait. Demando wants to kill off all the sailor scouts one by one. Than he will either force her to marry him or kill her." Saphir explained. "She's fine right now, but Demando has discovered my plan to free her, so my life is on the line" He handed Minako a silver ornate ball. "Use this to get to Demando's lair. Sailor Pluto will know how to use it" He dissapeared in a flash. Minako turned the object around.

"I call upon Sailor Pluto, guardian of the time stream" She said. Sailor Pluto appeared before them.

"Yes, your highness" She knelt. Minako smiled.

"Rise, Sailor Pluto. For now, I am simply Minako" She said. Sailor Pluto stood.

"Saphir is right. This is a transportation device. I created them to help the people of the moon and surrounding kingdoms transport back and forth, without using much power." Sailor Pluto told them. They gathered around her.


	8. A fierce battle

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**Chapter eight: **A fierce battle

Serena paced her cell wondering if Saphir was okay. She was wondering if there was a way to break out of the cell, when Esmeraude strode in.

"Prince Demando wants to see you" She said. Serena stood tall as four guards and Esmeraude led her to Demando's throne room. The white haired Prince was seated on his throne.

"Ah, good of you to join us, Your highness" He mocked.

"Let me go Demando" Serena siad harshly. "Or the concequence will be severe" Demando and Esmeraude laughed.

"You are not in a position to make threats, Milady" Demando told her. He snapped his fingers and two guards entered, dragging a nearly unconcious Saphir. Serena gasped.

"Let him go" She hissed angrily. Demando snapped his fingers again and the guards through the blue haired man at her feet. Saphir looked up at her in sadness.

"I have failed you princess" He whispered, falling completely unconcious. Serena looked up at Demando with hatred in her eyes.

"My friends will come for me" She declared. Demando stood and walked over to her.

"All I want is you" He said. "We needn't go to war, if you'll marry me" Serena spat on his cheek. In one swift move, he slapped her, causing her to fall to the floor. She raised a hand to her cheek and glared at him.

"Moon Princess Power" She shouted. Demando watched shocked as she transformed into Princess Sailor Moon.

"Impossible" He said. "I took away your power"

"Nothing is impossible" Sailor Moon replied. Demando shot an energy beam at her, but she deflected it with her sword. "Perhaps you have forgotten how powerful I am" She mocked. Just than two guards ran in.

"The sailor scouts have breached the gate" One of them told him. Demando signaled to Esmeraude.

"Stop them. Do not let them get closer" He commanded. everyone left the room and Sailor Moon raised her sword. Demando held out a hand and a sword appeared in his own. As they fought, Demando realized that Serena was a skilled swordswoman. She smirked at him as she remembered something from her past.

Flashback

_King Chaos watched his daughter with much enthusiasm. It was her 16th birthday. _

_"Darling, I have a special gift for you" He said warmly. She ran over to him as he pulled out a hand made crystal sword. Serenity gasped. _

_"Oh father" She exclaimed. "Can I actually use it?" _

_"Yes. Jediete, one of Endymione's generals has offered to teach you. Now remember this is not a toy" Chaos said sternly. Serenity nodded. _

_"I'll remember" She said, kissing his cheek._

End of flashback.

"You have skills" Demando said, clearly impressed. "Join me and have all the power you want" Sailor Moon swung the sword around.

"I have all the power I want and need. You killed two friends of mine, What makes you think I'd join you" She asked , spinning around.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts and generals were having trouble. Youma after youma appeared out of nowhere.

"Mamoru, Zach, go!" Sailor Venus cried. "We'll hold them off:" MAmoru and Zach took off while the scouts fought thier best. Mercury was hit in the face, and fell backward against the wall.

"Mercury!" Mars shouted. Venus knew that it was time to reveal her idenity.

"Venus Princess Power!" She shouted. Esmeraude, who had come to fight watched as Venus's outfit changed. her skirt was white with an orange fringe, and her bow was made of silk and was a light gold. Her shoes were gold and there was a tiara on her head.

"I am Princess Sailor Venus and I shall punish you" She shouted.

"Two princesses?" Esmeraude asked. She was so confused that she didn't see the flaming torch headed her way, until it hit her and she crumpled to the floor.

"Lets do this" Venus said aiming her chain at one of the youma.

* * *

Mamoru and Zach ran to the throne room and saw Sailor Moon engaged in a heated sword fight with Demando. Demando saw them and in a flash, Zach felt himself being dragged towards the prince. Demando held Zach in front of him, causing Sailor Moon to falter. There was fear in her eyes.

"Drop the sword or I'll kill him" Demando commanded. Sailor Moon slowly dropped the sword. Demando grinned and plunged his sword into Zach's heart. Sailor Moon screamed and ran to the fallen general. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Zach, you can't die. Zachary!" She screamed. A light began to shine from her.

"Serena, No!" Mamoru shouted, but she didn't appear to hear him. Demando took a step back as Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity. The castle started to shake and the walls fell down around them.

"Zachary" Serenity cried as the crystal engulfed them.

* * *

The sailor scouts saw it before they felt it. The sweep of blinding light.

"Serenity" They said in unison as they were engulfed in the light. The blinding light engulfed the planet of earth, wiping out everything in it's path until earth was void of any human life or city. The Earth had once again, been destroyed.


	9. The cry of a princess

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**Chapter nine: **The Cry of a Princess

The Earth was void, save for a lone soul. She was a fair haired beauty with soft olive skin. She looked around and dropped her moon wand onto the sand and fell to her knees. Tears filled her eyes.

"I have failed you mother" She whispered.

"Serenity" She heard a voice and looked up. Zoicite was standing there in all his glory. She stood and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"I was a failure" She said, sobbing into his chest. "Even though I swore not to destroy the planet too.." Zoicite put a finger to her lips.

"Shh" He whispered. "It's not over yet." She looked up at him. "Use the crystal to restore the planet, but it may cost you your life" Serenity looked out over the vast plains, than took his hand in hers.

"I will do whatever I must to restore this planet" She vowed. Zoicite smiled. And leaned down to kiss her. As he kissed her, the crystal shone over the plains and a bright light once again, engulfed the planet. When the light was gone, Serenity and Zoicite layed on the beach, hand in hand, a sense of calm had washed over them.

* * *

The sailor scouts looked around and smiled.

"She did it" Rei said. "She saved us" Makoto nodded.

"Where is she?" Minako asked. They looked worried as they exited the shrine temple.

"Usagi" Ami shouted as she ran down the street. They each took a seperate route to look for thier lost princess.

* * *

Usagi was lying on a hard floor when she heard her name being called out.

"Usagi" She whispered, sitting up. She looked to her left and saw Zach. Together they stood up.

"Where are we?" Usagi asked. Zach shrugged, unsure. Just than, Queen Serenity appeared before them.

"Mother" Usagi whispered, running to her. Queen Serenity hugged her beloved daughter.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"When Usagi restored the planet, The crystal shattered, but in the end left Usagi with her life. The past life has been fulfilled my darling, You may now live in the present." After Queen Serenity had vanished, Zach and Usagi found themselves outside the crown arcade.

"Usagi!" Ami called running towards her. She was suddenly bombarded by all of her friends hugging and laughing. Usagi hugged them back.

* * *

Once everyone was settled in the secret room at the Crown, Usagi explained what had happened.

"I understand why you did what you did, and I forgive you" She said smiling. "Mother said that we no longer have to worry about the past and we must live for the present, including Minako and I as Minako the pop star and Usagi the ordinary girl. The princesses in us are gone" She took Zach's hand.

"Also, Zach and I have an announcement. We are engaged" She told them. It was dead silent until the girls began chattering excitedly.

"Usagi that's wonderful, we have to help you pick a dress, do you have a cake planned..." Usagi laughed with her friends. It was good to be home.


	10. Epilouge

**A Change in Destiny **

**A/N: This is a bit of both Anime and Live action mixed together**

**Chapter ten: **Epilogue

My name is Tsukino Usagi. It's been four years since the final battle and now we are just normal girls. But not all of us are doing normal things. My friend Ami Mizuno went to college in America during her highschool years. She passed every test with flying colors and rumor has it that she is the youngest doctor ever. Rei Hino has had a mysterious power since she was a little girl so she has been training to refine that power in the Kyoto mountians. Minako (my sister) is touring the world so I can't always see her. Makoto is a wedding planner now and is helping me with my own wedding. It seemes like so long ago that we were all together, but they'll always be in my heart. The outer senshi have restored thier lives. Michiru is still playing the violin, I see her from time to time as well as Haruka who still races off and on. Hotaru attends Jubann high now, and gets A's in all her classes.

"Usagi" I turned to see Luna, who is no longer a cat, she has remained a human girl.

"What is it Luna?" I asked. She pointed to the clock.

"You're going to be late" She said. I glanced at the time and nearly dropped the skillet.

"Arigato" I said, rushing out of the kitchen. A second later I was running to Zach's apartment. I arrived with two seconds to spare. Zach laughed at the expression on my face. He led me inside and gave me a glass of water.

"What are we doing today?" He asked. I flipped open my notebook.

"We have to give Makoto a list of guests and than I was planning a quiet lunch. Oh, and later I have to go buy my dress. You can't be there for that" I told him. Zach pouted.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's bad luck" I retorted playfully. We laughed.

Oh I almost forgot to mention the others. Mamoru owns a company and is married to a lovely woman named Hina. I hear she is expecting twins. Nathan works at the Crown arcade with Motoki and Ken owns a few shares in Mamoru's company. As for Jason, I sadly regret to say that we haven't been able to find him. He died before the destruction of Earth, so he may not even be alive, but we are still looking.

"What are you thinking about?" Zach asked. I sighed.

"I was thinking about Jason. Where could he be Zach, we've looked everywhere. I don't want him to be dead" Tears filled my eyes.

"Hey now" Zach said gently. "We don't know that he's dead. He could be very much alive"

"But why hasn't he contacted us?" I asked. Zach sighed.

"I don't know" He said. We left his apartment and headed to the Crown Arcade. Even though Zach and I both had a car, we liked walking better. As we crossed the park, I spotted Mamoru and Hina.

"Oi!" I shouted waving. Mamoru turned and saw me. He and Hina walked over to us.

"Same old Usagi" He joked. I pushed him playfully.

"When is the baby due?" I asked. Hina patted her stomach, which had grown larger.

"Two months" She said enthusastically. I smiled.

"Are you having a baby shower?" I asked.

"I don't know. Mamoru and I are awefully busy." She said. "In fact, we better get going. It was nice seeing you Usagi" I smiled as the couple walked away. When we entered the arcade, Makoto and Motoki were going over the plans for the wedding.

"Konnichiwa Makoto, Motoki" We greeted. Makoto looked up.

"Usagi, do you have the list" Makoto asked. I handed her a sheet of paper and she glanced at it. "Arigato, I will send invitations as soon as possible" She said. She looked to see if anyone was listening to the conversation, than she leaned forward. "I think I've found Jason" She whispered.

"Where?" I asked urgently.

"Over at Jubann medical center. The doctors say that he was found raving about a princess and the moon. They are thinking about placing him in the psych ward, if no one comes to claim him." Makoto told me. I gasped.

"Zach, we have to go see him" I said. Zach nodded.

"Makoto, I'll meet you at 1:00 for dress fitting" I said as Zach and I rushed out the door. When we reached the Medical Center, We were led to a small room. A man was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I walked over.

"Jason" I whispered softly. The man looked at me. It was Jason, but he seemed different. His eyes seemed dull and lifeless. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Kill Princess" He said. "Kill Princess" I staggered back. Zach grabbed him and held him.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but..." Before he could say anything else a young woman appeared. She looked like a younger version of Beryl. She snapped her fingers and I felt myself being drawn away from Zach.

* * *

Zach was horrified when the woman appeared. Just like that, his fiance, and best friend were taken. He ran out of the hospital. What does this mean? He wondered.

* * *

Ami was in her office when she got the call from Luna. She couldn't believe that it was happening again. She stood up and began running out of the hospital. She hoped she could get to Japan in time.

* * *

Rei couldn't believe it. Someone had kidnapped thier precious Usagi. She stood up and the candles lit, showing her anger. She knew that there was no way around it. She had to return to Jubann.

* * *

Minako was recording a song when she felt a wrenching pain in her gut. Her manager ran to her side.

"Minako, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded quickly.

"I have to go" She gasped out, running from the studio. Why now, Why Usagi, she asked her self as she ran.

* * *

Makoto was in the secret room waiting for everyone. Rei was the first to arrive. Once everyone, including the generals and Mamoru were there, Zach told them exactly what had happened.

"But what can we do?" Rei asked. "We no longer have our senshi powers" Just than a beam of light shone in the room and Queen Serenity stood before them.

"Your Majesty" They all bowed.

"There is a way for you to save Usagi" Serenity told them.

"Nani?" Rei asked. "We lost our powers" Serenity smiled gently.

"The crystal has been repaired" She waved her hand and the crystal appeared in midair. "Touch it and regain your powers, temperarily"

"What about Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"Her heart is with you" Serenity replied. They each touched the crystal and felt the source of power through each of them. Serenity dissapeared.

"Let's do this" Rei said.

* * *

I sat shivering in my cell. Jason was on the opposite side of the cell, eyes still dull. Whatever she had done to him, She would pay. I felt something against my neck and when I looked down I saw, to my surprise, My transformation locket.

"Thank you Mother" I whispered. I stood up.

"Moon Prism Power" I shouted transforming into Sailor Moon. I ran over to Jason.

"Jason, look at me" I commanded. He turned towards me and I looked deep into his eyes. He blinked twice as the blue came back into his eyes. "Remember" I whispered. He coughed a couple times and I helped him stand.

"Serenity" He whispered.

"It's me Jason, I'm here" I said softly. He hugged me tight as if he's never let me go.

"We gotta get out of here" I said.

"I don't think so" Came a girlie voice. The woman who had captured us, appeared before us.

"Who are you?" I demanded. She giggled.

"My name is Brenda" She said. "I will let you go in one condition"

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I want your fiance'" She replied. I shook my head fervantly.

"Never" I cried.

"Very well" She said, snapping her fingers and three monsters appeared. "good luck trying to escape"

* * *

When Usagi's friends reached the castle, they felt a shiver as they stared at the dark ruins.

"It looks like something out of a horror novel" Ami whispered. Cautiously they entered the castle. There was debri everywhere.

"Where are they, do you think?" Rei whispered. No one knew.

"Why hello there" Came a voice. A woman appeared before them. "Nice of you to come play" She dissapeared.

"Where'd she go" Zach asked.

"I'm right here" She said. They looked up to see her hanging from a chandelier.

"Let Usagi go" Zach commanded. She floated down.

"You're no fun" She pouted.

"And you are?" A voice inquired. They turned to see Jason and Sailor Moon.

"How did you..." Brenda began.

"Escape" Usagi finished. "It was a peice of cake" Brenda frowned, than smiled again.

"None of you can leave unless I get him" She pointed to Zach.

"Over my dead body" Sailor Moon hissed launching herself at Brenda. Brenda snapped her fingers and Sailor Moon flew into the air and landed in a heap on the floor. Brenda laughed.

"You witch" Zach shouted. This made Brenda angry and She transformed into a hideous monster with fangs and sharp talons.

"Watch out" Jason cried pushing Rei out of the way as the monster swung at them.

"Sailor Scouts attack together" Sailor Moon commanded standing up. The Sailor Scouts nodded.

"Mercury Aqua Mist"

"Youma Taison"

"Supreme Thunder"

"Venus Love me Chain"

"Moon Healing Activation"

All of the powers combined into Sailor Moons Tiara causing it to glow brightly as she yelled.

"Moon Tiara Magic" and hurled the tiara and the monster. The monster shrieked in agony and exploded. The scouts breathed a sigh of relief as thier transformations dissapeared.

* * *

As the bells of the church rang, A lovely newly wedded couple exited the church. Usagi's friends stood on one side and Zach's friends on the other. Ikuko was crying into Kenji's shirt and Luna threw rose petals in front of them. Usagi smiled. This was the happiest she had been in a long time. She waved to her family and friends and she and Zach took off in a shiny new convertible.

And that my friends, Is thier Happily Ever After


End file.
